The Day He Changed His Hair
by Shigarakis Mouth Mole
Summary: The day Harry Potter cut his hair, it was very obvious to Draco Malfoy just how fine he really was. But...what’s he going to do about it? Drarry semi-smut and a funny Snape moment


**I have one thing to say: enjoy your semi-smut, my friends. **

On the day that he changed his hair, everything got better. It was just a normal day, yes, but when he sauntered into the Great Hall with his black hair in that sexy undercut, the messy fluff on top still intact, everything got better. Gryffindor's fawned, Ravenclaw's swooned, Hufflepuff's gasped, and Slytherin's catcalled. Harry Potter smirked and sat down next to a smiling Ron Weasely and an incredulous Hermione Granger, noting the stares and whispers that were all directed at him.

"Hey, mate, I like the style. What made you do it?" Ron asked him, still smiling and ignoring the jeers from the green-clad table across the Hall.

"Nothing, really. Just felt like changing it up." The black-haired boy replied, green eyes shining. This, of course, was a lie, but Ron needn't know that it was really for a certain someone.

xx

The rest of the day was filled with girls and guys alike giggling and whispering every time Harry passed them, which resulted in an irate Hermione telling them off and yelling something about getting to class. Harry paid no mind; all he wanted was one pair of eyes to look him over, maybe even make their breath hitch in their throat. As the trio walked down the halls of Hogwarts, Harry swiveled his head around, looking for those piercing eyes and hardly paying attention to anything his red-headed and bushy-haired friends said. At one point, just as he turned his head, a paper origami, in the shape of a swan, flew into his face. He fell backward in surprise, enabling Hermione to snatch the paper out of the air before he had the chance to do so himself. She quickly unfolded it as Harry got up, rubbing his backside and Ron looked over her shoulder. Ron smirked and Hermione frowned as Harry snatched the paper out of his hand.

"This flew into my face, not yours. Obviously, it's addressed to me." Hermione's frown grew deeper as she thought of a retort, but Ron beat her to it.

"Well, mate, you better read it. It's rather interesting." Harry raised his eyebrows and looked down at the paper, which read:

_I keep myself busy with the things that I do,_

_But every time I pause, I still think of you…_

_Meet me at 7 by the Dungeons._

Harry blushed and stuttered a weak excuse to his friends before rushing off to grab his Invisibility Cloak and Map before meeting this mystery person. If it was who he wanted, he would reveal himself, but if not…

xx

The halls were cold as Harry walked down the stairs to the meeting place. He checked the map as he moved, trying to figure out who his sender was. He saw too many to narrow down his guesses.

When he made it to the Dungeons, he looked around to make sure no one was tailing him; he wouldn't put it past Ron and Hermione to do so. However, no one was there. He checked the map to double check and saw that the two Gryffindors were snuggled safely in Gryffindor Tower. Then he looked around the map and saw...the name. He smiled and put the map in his pocket and threw off the Invisibility Cloak, waiting for the sender to notice him, which didn't take long.

"Well, I didn't think you'd come." A voice drawled from behind him, making Harry's heart beat faster. He slowly turned and looked into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why would you?" Harry looked at Draco. Damn...he was fucking hot. The way the darkness made his skin glow was just too damn fine, and his long legs and slender waist just...fuck!

"Well, maybe I was curious. What about you? What's up with that love letter, Malfoy?" Harry smirked as the pale face darkened considerably.

"It was a logical ruse to get you here so I could hex you, prat."

"Mhmm, and what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing." The blonde had closed some of the distance between them and could feel the heat coming off of Harry; whether it was anxiety or arousal, Draco didn't know, nor did he care enough to find out.

"What are you doing, Potter?" He drawled as he came closer. Harry shivered as the breath touched his ear.

"Nothing." Draco turned his head slightly and nipped Harry's earlobe, making Harry quiver in anticipation. The grey-eyed boy smiled and pushed his chest onto Harry's and wrapped his arms around his waist, dragging him back onto the wall. Harry pinned Draco and looked down at him, feeling very aroused indeed. He knew they were horribly exposed and he snapped his head to the wall, searching for a door of some sort, and practically shoving Draco into it. Turns out it was an empty classroom no longer in use, which gave them plenty of surfaces. Draco grabbed his wand and flicked the lock on the door closed, then looked at the Gryffindor. Damn, that haircut was sexy.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Cut your hair?"

"So you would notice me."

"Really…?"

"Yes. Did it work?" Draco didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed Harry's tie and put his tongue to Harry's lips, not kissing him, but claiming him. He trailed his tongue down to his neck and began to suck, making a nice purple spot that everyone would notice tomorrow. He could feel Harry shivering and smirked; looks like he was doing a good job. But, without warning, Harry suddenly grabbed Draco's shoulders and pushed the smaller boy on the wall, putting his leg in between his own, a hand under his shirt, and another on his arse. He trailed his hand down his ribs, making Draco quiver and put his own hand on the taller boy's shoulder. The hand on his arse squeezed and massaged then went up to his back, slipping underneath the band of his trousers. Draco growled and started wrestling Harry's shirt off, desperate for his touch. Harry grabbed and waved his wand, making Draco's shirt and his own to disappear. Draco took his hands and ran them down Harry's chest, which Harry reacted to with a delicious moan that had Draco keening. Their lips clashed together, biting and licking, then they parted, and their tongues battled like serpents. It was at that moment that Severus Snape decided to open the door.

xx

"Sorry, Professor," Harry mumbled, his face a red worthy of the Weasely's. He was mortified that, not only was he caught kissing Draco Malfoy in an abandoned classroom, but also that he was shirtless. How embarrassing. Draco, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier. The purple mark on Harry's neck stood out on his skin and it took all of Severus's willpower to avoid looking at it. Draco's face was smug, which just made it all the worse for Harry. Stupid prick.

"Draco, fifty points from Slytherin, Potter, one hundred points from Gryffindor, for using a love pot-" Harry cut him off quickly.

"Love potion? Malfoy-"

"Draco."

"Draco sent me the letter to meet him. I didn't do anything to him, sir." Snape put two fingers on the bridge of his nose and sighed, not wanting to look up and meet Draco's smug face.

"Draco...really?"

"Yes, Professor." Snape sighed and returned Harry's points, not wanting to deal with this shit today. Why Potter? Of all people, why the fucking Golden boy? Why?

"Go to bed, you two. _Alone." _

"Yes Professor." Then, Snape turned and walked back into his office, leaving the two boys in the classroom. Draco looked at Harry with a delicate eyebrow raised.

"How did he know we were in here?" Harry inquired, making Draco smirk suggestively.

"Well, you are rather noisy, not that I particularly mind-"

"Malfoy!"

"Don't you think we've made it past last names?" Harry looked into his grey eyes and couldn't help but give a soft smile. He nodded,

"I guess so, Draco." Draco returned his smile and gave him a quick hug. Then he looked into the green eyes, still dark with lust, and gave a predatory smile, much different from the one that had just graced his face a mere second ago.

"Now, Harry. Where were we?"

xx

On the day Harry Potter changed his hair, Draco Malfoy's life became better. On the day he changed his hair, Draco Malfoy fell head over heels for this boy. The day he changed his hair was the best day of his life.


End file.
